(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As the outdoors exercises such as jogging, mountain climbing, or bicycling, it needs to replenish water to human body after lots of sweating after the exercise. Therefore, the regular athletes generally have a special outdoor exercise water bag that contain water or drink for supplying drinking water to the athletes.
The special water bag for outdoor exercises uses the connection pipe to guide water for sucking, therefore it has a nozzle structure on the water bag. The traditional water bags are divided into soft type and hard type. The soft nozzle structure is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,601,207, 5,730,336, 5,791,510, 6,032,831, and 6,070,767. The external appearance of the nozzle is similar to a nipple of a baby""s bottle, which is made by injection of soft plastic material such as eatable PU plastic or silica gel. The front end of the sucking nozzle has a plat or cross water outlet crevice, and the tiny outlet crevice normally has a natural resuming elasticity being squeezed around the periphery of the plastic board so that it attains the anti-leaking effect.
When using, the soft nozzle is held in the mouth and pressed by the clench of the teeth and lips such that the water outlet crevice is in open status. Working together with the suction by the mouth, it attains the drinking function.
However, although the soft nozzle of this type makes the sucking easier and does not require much effort, yet its shortcoming relies on the storage on the backpack and water will leak easily due to accidental squeezing.
In addition, the hard nozzle structure such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,933 which places the nozzle into the clogging member and spring to automatically block the water stream and passage. Due to the protrusion of the compressible covering member is clenched by the teeth and pushes the clogging member along the inclined plane to attain the function of retracting the water.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.
This type of hard nozzle that can effectively control the water discharge requires a much larger force on the compressible covering member and additional suction of the mouth when exerting force at the compressible covering member by the teeth, and the operating skills naturally is much stricter and not easy to use.
Therefore, the present invention tends to have a design with soft exterior together with a hard inner frame such that it provides good texture and a better anti-leaking effect and thus the inventor invented the present invention.
In view of the shortcomings and inconvenience of the prior art mentioned above, which are the subjects of improvements for a long time, hence the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings and invented the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a nozzle having a soft comfortable feeling for holding it in the mouth, and in the meantime to enhance the anti-leaking effect of a soft nozzle.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.